marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha Whitley
Alisha is an Inhuman who lived in Afterlife and acted as Jiaying's one-woman army when she waged open war against S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Guarding Raina orders Alisha to guard Raina]] Alisha was tasked by Jiaying with guarding Raina, as Jiaying believed she had been using her gift of foreseeing the future to manipulate the others and slowly take over as the leader of the Inhumans. Alisha joined Jiaying, Skye and Gordon in confronting her before Alisha was left alone with Raina while Jiaying went to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Jiaying was seemingly shot by Robert Gonzales and Afterlife was fired upon by a Quinjet, Alisha ran to Jiaying's aid and took her to safety.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Hijacking and Retaking of the Iliad ]] After the failed negotiations with S.H.I.E.L.D, Jiaying convinced the Inhumans that they had to fight back to live in peace. Alisha was part of the team of Inhumans that was sent to take over the Iliad. In the ship she encountered Alphonso Mackenzie who demanded to know what they had done with Skye, instead of answering Alisha demonstrated her powers before attempting to shoot him, after which he fled and cut of power on the ship. ]] Duplicating herself, Alisha went across the entirety of the Iliad and quickly defeated anyone who resisted, using her double to trick and defeat them in hand-to-hand combat while she worked alongside Lincoln Campbell. Before long they had captured the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. crew including the commanders Anne Weaver and Oliver. Two Alisha doubles armed with guns stood guard over the crew while another watched over Skye in her cell as Gordon welcomed Jiaying onto the ship and they looked over their victory.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One ]] Mackenzie managed to knock out Alisha while she was guarding Skye and the pair made their way through the ship to send a distress call to Phil Coulson asking for aid. Skye later attempted to stop her Jiaying as Alisha and a team of Inhumans attempted to load Terrigen Crystals onto a Quinjet to be dropped onto major cities. Jiaying ordered Alisha to take care of her and while Jiaying escaped Alisha replicated herself and started to fight Skye and before long were able to overpower and defeat the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ]] As Alisha and her clones began to mercilessly beat Skye into submission, Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell came to her aid and attacked her duplicates. Alisha watched from a distance while her replicas fought May and Campbell while Skye went to confront Jiaying. Knowing that the only way to stop her was to defeat the source of the duplicates, Campbell stopped May from shooting her and was able to electrocute the original Alisha, which made her and all of her duplicates pass out. With Alisha out of the picture it did not take long for the Inhumans be defeated.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Feeling Death Alisha was aboard a Quinjet but on orders from Phil Coulson sent one of her doubles to Hollywood, California to see two other Inhumans who lived with her in Afterlife. Alisha told Coulson everything that the double saw and heard in Shane and Lori Hansen's apartment. The double told the couple that the Terrigen Mist has spread worldwide and has caused others to go through Terrigenesis. The woman asked her if she was the one who sent her an e-mail asking other Inhumans to assemble; she had not. When Alisha asked them to let her see their computer, a monstrous man entered the apartment and attacked the three. As the double fought, Alisha reported to Coulson who sent Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie to assist her. Ultimately, the double was killed by the man; Alisha felt the searing pain and found it hard to control her powers. Coulson took her to the Playground and had her evaluated for the trauma that she experienced.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Powers and Abilities Powers Alisha is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Replication': Alisha is able to project multiple images of her own body. She uses her duplicates in combat to overwhelm her enemy and chain attacks together. These duplicates, however, are dependent on the prime Alisha remaining conscious. **'Hive Mind System': Alisha can mentally command all of her replications to do her bidding without spoken word. She also possesses the ability to know and control what her duplicates are doing, as she told Lincoln Campbell what parts of the Iliad she had conquered in real time. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Alisha is highly skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in hand-to-hand combat, and briefly held her own against very skilled combatants like Skye. *'Expert Acrobat': Alisha is an accomplished acrobat; during her fight with Skye, she performed numerous cartwheels to escape Skye's hold and performing a flip off a table to dodge a roundhouse kick from Skye and following with an attack. Equipment Weapons *' ': The IWI Tavor TAR-21 was the standard weapon carried by tactical agents of the S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Robert Gonzales, and it became the main weapon of all tactical agents when that faction reunited with the one led by Phil Coulson. Alisha grabbed many of these weapons for her duplicates when the Inhumans, led by Jiaying, hijacked the Iliad with the intention of destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. Relationships Allies *Afterlife Inhumans **Jiaying † - Leader **Gordon † *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned Allies **Daisy Johnson - Ally turned Enemy turned Ally **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Anne Weaver **Oliver † *Lori Hansen † *Shane Hansen † Enemies *Raina † - Assignment *Lincoln Campbell - Ally turned Enemy *Lash Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Devils You Know'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains